An electronic device may perform various functions in combination, and for example, portable terminals such as smart phones are implemented to have an advanced performance and are developed to provide more convenience to a user.
The electronic device may provide functions using sensors among various functions. These sensors may collect information related to the electronic device and an exterior thereof, or information on a user of the electronic device.
The electronic device may include one or more sensors, and provide various services using information collected through various sensors.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.